Octavius Maximus
__TOC__ Player: Elijah Bonds: Octavius is a hiveworlder, adopted into a noble house - the first family he ever had. He sees himself in Mordecai, adopted into his Inquisitorial cell, and therefore into his family. Unfortunately, he fucked that relationship right off the bat. "Hey, your beloved Inquisitor who just ate shit right in front of you was an awful cunt." Yeah Octavius, good fucking going. He wants to repair this relationship and earn Mordecai's forgiveness and friendship. Dr. Barbosa believes that, as Inquisitorial agents, we have the responsibility to keep our shit to ourselves. Octavius is needlessly endangering peons, involving them in things far outside their scope of control. It also endangers the Inquisition, giving far too many people insight into their/our plans. Essentially the argument behind "putting school shootings on the news causes more school shootings." Dr. Barbosa thinks that we should deal with things by ourselves more, and not bring in more outside variables than we have to - essentially, stop delegating. Homeworld, Background, Role: Octavius Maximus lived in the hive city Ambulon on Scintilla. He was adopted into a noble house when he was a young teen, one child of many that his parents had taken in from less fortunate circumstances over the years. He took this as divine intervention, and dedicated the rest of his life to serving the Emperor in thanks. Octavius joined the Adeptus Ministorum at seventeen. He trained as a Sanction Warden, learning to monitor for signs of corruption in sanctioned Psykers, and gaining a healthy respect for their power in the process. He did not complete his training, instead seeking adventure as a relic hunter and occasional man-buggerer. Divination: Eat ass every day Kill the alien before it can speak its lies. Physical Description: 21, 5'11, dark hair, brown eyes. He is beauty, he is grace, he will shoot you in the face. Personality: Octavius chases adventure wherever he can find it. Due to his upbringing and early life, Octavius is extremely loya to/protective of his people. Once you're on his team or in his family, you're his, and anything coming for you is going to have to go through him first. He also wants to do good above all else. He was saved through the Emperor's mercy, and he will take every opportunity he can to be the instrument of that same mercy and bring that same salvation to others. Efforts made by others to do so as well go a long way towards earning his respect. Outside of that, he is willing to say whatever he needs to get what he wants, play whatever part is required of him. Personal Goals: To gain more power to fight heresy in all its forms To head the team, and eventually work his way up to Inquisitor. Octavius has been acknowledged as leader of the team, and is absolutely fucking glowing. Also possibly pregnant. To keep his people safe Other Notes: Characteristics Stats Skills Talents & Traits Insanity and Corruption Combat Weapons Armor Wounds Other Stats Psychic Powers Gear Experience & Advancement